marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Womanizer
Womanizer Womanizer is performed by Brenda and The Meso-Teen girls. Hayley has a crush on Cody and Brenda and the girls tries to tell her that he is nothing but a womanizer and that he needs to be taught a lesson. Lyrics ''Brenda: Superstar, Where ya from, how's it goin'? I know you, gotta clue whatcha doin' You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here, But I know what you are, What you are baby '''Hayley': Look at you, Gettin more than just a re-up, Baby you, Got all the puppets with the strings up, Fake it like a good one, but I call em' like I see em', I know what you are, What you are baby Kitty & Melissa:Womanizer, Woman, womanizer You're a womanizer, Oh Womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Brenda: You, you, you are, You, you, you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer Meso-Teens Girls: Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, You,(Brenda) you got me goin' You, (Brenda) you're oh so charmin' You, (Brenda) but I can't do it, You, (Brenda) you womanizer Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, You,(Brenda) you say I'm crazy You, (Brenda)I ain't got your crazy You,(Brenda) you're nothin but a You,(Brenda) womanizer Jo: Daddio, You got the swagger of a champion, Too bad for you, You just can't find the right companion, I guess when you have one too many, Makes it hard, It could be easy Who you are, That's just who you are baby Joanna: Lollipop, You must mistake me as a sucker, To think that I would be a victim, not another Zoey: Say it, play it how you wanna, But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you Never you baby! Portia & Ana: Womanizer, Woman, womanizer You're a womanizer, Oh Womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Brenda: You, you, you are, You, you, you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer Meso-Teens Girls: Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, You, (Brenda) you got me goin' You, (Brenda) you're oh so charmin' You, (Brenda) but I can't do it, You, (Brenda) you womanizer Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, You, (Brenda) you say I'm crazy You, (Brenda) I ain't got your crazy You, (Brenda) you're nothin but a You, (Brenda) womanizer Portia: Maybe if we both lived in a different world Ana: It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl Portia & Ana: But I can't, cause we don't Meso-Teens Girls: Womanizer, Woman, womanizer You're a womanizer, Oh Womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby You, you, you are, You, you, you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, You, (Brenda) you got me goin' You, (Brenda) you're oh so charmin' You, (Brenda) but I can't do it, You, (Brenda) you womanizer Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, You, (Brenda) you say I'm crazy You, (Brenda) I ain't got your crazy You, (Brenda) you're nothin but a You, (Brenda) womanizer Jo: Yeah. Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs